A pesar de todo te AMO
by endaki308
Summary: salir a tales horas al principio penso ser buena idea pero todo puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y saber que a la persona que amas te salve la vida pero tambien sea un delincuente juvenil. Mi primera historia de esta pareja FudoxHaruna para el concurso de H.I.E.F
1. Chapter 1

**Holis se que debería continuar las otras historias pero se me vino a la mente esta idea y no pude evitar hacerla además cuando me entere del concurso de H.I.E.F. decidi entrar con esta historia.**

* * *

**POV Haruna**

Era miércoles por la tarde una chica de pelo azul, con unos lentes rojos sobre la cabeza y un vendaje en el cuello, salía de una tienda de envolver regalos mientras recordaba lo que había pasado una semana atrás y desde entonces no lo había vuelto ver.

**Flas Black**

Ya era de noche en la ciudad Inazuma y haruna salía muy tarde de casa de su hermano el cual le había dicho que era mejor que se quedara a pasar la noche ya que era muy peligroso salir a tales horas, pero ella le dijo que estaría bien. Faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a su casa cuando alguien le tapa la boca y la mete a un callejón, haruna cierra los ojos por el susto, cuando los abre ve a cuatro hombres encapuchados y armados y uno de ellos le dice (yo: aparecerá L y el n° del ladrón):

L1: pero miren que trajo la marea, eh?

L2: es una preciosura.

L4: qué tal si nos divertimos un rato con ella?

L3: yo estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Cuando se le acercaron se escucha: ALEJENSE DE ELLA. Los ladrones voltean y ven unos ojos verde azulado que tienen un brillo de maldad.

¿?:que no me oyeron, que se alejen de ella-mientras daba unos cuantos paso y ven una cresta marrón con una raya blanca que vestía una camisa verde claro con una camisa sin mangas gris, un pantalón verde oscuro y unos tenis blancos.

Haruna: Fudo-pensó sorprendida al reconocer esa voz.

L2: pero si es Fudo parece que te interesa mucho la salud de esta chica-la jala del brazo bruscamente y le coloco un cuchillo en el cuello.

Haruna: ah-se queja ya que le había hecho un pequeño corte y empezaba a sangrar.

Fudo: lo intente por las buenas creo que será por las malas-corre y le da una patada en el cráneo a uno y lo deja inconsciente, otro lo intenta golpear pero lo esquiva y le da un codazo en la espalda.

L2: no creo que sea buena idea que sigas con eso Fudo-mientras apretaba más el cuchillo contra el cuello de haruna.

Haruna: Ahhhh!-ya que se estaba haciendo más profunda la herida.

Fudo: suéltala-su voz tenia ira y la estaba desquitando con eso tipos.

L2: que si no lo hago, eh?-con una sonrisa tanto burlona como maliciosa en el rostro.

Fudo: pues esto-corrió y saco una navaja se le coloca por detrás y se la clava en la espalda en un punto clave y lo inmoviliza eso hace que suelte a haruna y ella cae de rodillas al suelo, Fudo se acerca para asegurarse de que está bien cuando el único ladrón en pie le apunta con la pistola y le dice:

L4: un paso más y disparo-mientras le apunta a haruna y ella por miedo cierra los ojos. Luego solo se escucha el sonido de la pistola y piensa.

Haruna: si a mí no me dieron entonces…-abre los ojos y ve a Fudo agarrándose el brazo.

Fudo: genial mañana no podre ir al entrenamiento-con tono sarcástico.

Haruna mira de frente y ve a los 4 ladrones inconscientes en el suelo y luego ve a Fudo agarrarse el brazo izquierdo y en eso recuerda el corte en el cuello se lo toca y se da cuenta de que todavía sangra e intenta pararse para ver como esta Fudo y él le dice: quédate ahí.

Haruna: pero Fudo estas herido por mi culpa al menos déjame ayudarte a…..

Fudo: no vete a tu casa, ahora.

Haruna: pero Fudo….

Fudo: que te vayas.

Haruna le hizo caso se levanto y se fue lo corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas dieron llego a su casa. Cuando llego abrió la puerta de un solo golpe su madre la estaba esperando furiosa por llegar a tales horas, cuando entro se desmayo suerte que su madre estaba ahí y la atrapo, vio la herida en su cuello y llamo a su esposo.

Sra. Otonashi: cariño ven aquí-llamo alarmada a su esposo.

Sr. Otonashi: que pasa a…-pero no termino la oración porque vio a su esposa sostener a haruna en el suelo mientras intentaba despertar a su hija-que paso aquí.

Sra. Otonashi: no lo sé, solo llama a la ambulancia.

Sr. Otonashi: de acuerdo-mientras marcaba haruna iba despertando-en 5 minutos llegara la ambulancia.

Sra. Otonashi: espero que no sea nada grave.

Al rato se escuchan las sirenas de la ambulancia suben a haruna a la camilla y se la llevan al hospital Inazuma. Casualmente estaba el padre de Goenji de turno así que reviso a haruna mientras sus padres esperaban afuera de la habitación, después de cómo 20 minutos sale el doctor.

Sra. Otonashi: como esta haruna?

Dr. Goenji: la herida del cuello no fue profunda sanara por sí sola, manténgala vendada si sale a la calle, también está estable en la mañana ya podrá salir.

Sr. Otonashi: gracias, podemos entrar?

Dr. Goenji: claro, pero hagan silencio está durmiendo.

Sra. Otonashi: de acuerdo.

Entran a la habitación y ven a haruna con una venda en el cuello y dormir tranquilamente.

Sr. Otonashi: deberíamos llamar a Kido e informarle de lo que paso?-le pregunta dudoso a su esposa.

Sra. Otonashi: no sé cómo podría reaccionar, de cualquier forma mañana no irá a clases y llamare a su hermano para que venga a verla, pero la dejare ir a entrenamiento ya que pronto abra un partido y necesitaran su ayuda.

Haruna: umh-decia haruna mientras despertaba-donde estoy?

Sra. Otonashi: estas en el hospital cariño.

Sr. Otonashi: que te pasó amor? Como terminaste así?

Haruna: no quiero hablar de eso ahora, si?

Sra. Otonashi: descansa amor, mañana no iras a clases.

Haruna: y mi hermano, se preocupara sino voy.

Sr. Otonashi: tranquila pasara mañana por la casa, ahora duerme.

Haruna: ok.

A la mañana siguiente le cambian el vendaje y le dejan volver a casa. Al llegar su madre la manda a su cuarto ella le llevara el desayuno, mientras su padre llama a su hermano.

Sr. Otonashi: lamento molestarte tan temprano, pero quería saber si podrías venir a casa de tu hermana antes de clases?

Kido: que le paso a mi hermana?-le dice alarmado-está bien pasare antes de clases, estaré ahí en unos quince minuto-y cuelga.

Pasan los quince minutos y tocan el timbre y abre la madre de haruna.

Sra. Otonashi: hola Kido pasa.

Kido: hola Sra. Otonashi, me pidieron que viniera, para qué?

Sra. Otonashi: mira Kido tu sabes que anoche tu hermana vino sola, cierto?

Kido: si yo le dije que lo mejor era que se quedara a dormir pero no me hizo caso.

Sra. Otonashi: lo que pasa es que ayer tú hermana llego con una cortada en el cuello y sangrando.

Kido: que mi hermana qué?-decia alarmadísimo.

Sra. Otonashi: así es, mas no nos ha querido decir que le paso.

Kido: bueno intentare que me lo diga a mí entonces.

Kido llega a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y toca (yo: ese si es un caballero el que toca la puerta antes de entrar) y se escucha un "ADELANTE", entra y le saluda.

Kido: hola hermanita.

Haruna: buenos días onii-chan.

Kido: tus padres me dijeron que llegaste mal anoche-con un tono de "quiero una explicación".

Haruna: si, pero hay algo que no logro entender y ya le he dado mil vueltas.

Kido: así y que es.

Haruna: porque arriesgo su vida para salvarme.

Kido: quien?

Haruna: Fudo.

Eso le cayó a Kido como balde de agua fría, el había oído bien que Fudo le había salvado la vida a su hermana y a voluntad propia

Kido: pero que te paso es lo que quiero saber principalmente.

Entonces haruna le conto la historia desde cero desde que la asaltaron, que casi muere, que Fudo le salva la vida y luego despierta en el hospital.

Haruna: y eso fue lo que paso-mientras abrazaba sus piernas y hundía su cabeza en ellas-mama dijo que hoy no iría a clases pero si al entrenamiento, puedes venir a buscarme para ir no quiero ni ir caminando ni sola-le decia asustada a su hermano.

Kido: tranquila haruna yo te acompaño-mientras veía la hora en su reloj-bueno hermana te busco a las dos que tengo que ir a hablar con tu profesor.

Haruna: de acuerdo hermano-mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Kido: descansa

**Fin del Flas Back**

Ese día Fudo no apareció al entrenamiento ni a los siguientes y eso me inquietaba.

**FIN POV Haruna**

* * *

**Mientras en el instituto teikoku**

Kido había ido a ver a sus antiguos compañeros y ver si encontraba alguna pista de donde carajo estaba metido Fudo. Cuando llega al campo lo ve tirando a puerta sin portero mientras el resto del equipo estaba del otro lado del campo.

Kido: he Sakuma.

Sakuma: Kido, que alegría verte por aquí, por casualidad sabes que le pasa a Fudo?

Kido: lo mismo venia a preguntarles, ha faltado a todos los entrenamientos que hemos tenido en la semana.

Sakuma: también nos preocupa la venda en su brazo.

Kido: se el porqué de la venda, pero tanto a Endo como al resto del equipo nos preocupa el que no valla.

Sakuma: sabes porque la venda!?

Kido: si, pero con quien necesito hablar ahora es con Fudo.

Así que decide acercarse, grave error peso Fudo ya que envió un balón con toda su fuerza hacia Kido, pero él fue más rápido y solo se movio unos centímetros y esquivo el balón. Fudo estaba totalmente distraído, ya que él no era así si quisiera golpearlo no abría fallado.

Kido: que te pasa Fudo, no te veo muy concentrado en lo que haces?

Fudo: tsk, lárgate quieres Kido, no estoy de humor para soportarte.

Kido: pues me da igual, tengo un asunto que resolver contigo-cuando puso una sonrisa maliciosa-no queras que le diga a…

Fudo: cállate y vamos-mientras empezaba a caminar.

Kido: sabia que entenderías-ya que si decia el nombre de su hermana Fudo querría matarlo.

Caminaron hasta los vestidores del Instituto Teikoku.

Kido: se puede saber porque no has ido a los entrenamientos-le pregunta bastante enojado.

Fudo: y a ti que te interesa él porque yo no voy, ah?

Kido: simple mi hermana.

Fudo: y eso por?

Kido: no te hagas después de recibir una bala en el brazo y salvarle la vida a mi hermana, ella ha estado muy preocupada.

Fudo: y es…

Kido: y ella no solo esta así por eso, quiere saber que estas bien ha estado muy despistada en clase, en los entrenamientos, en casa, sus padre están preocupados por ella, así que más te vale estar en el próximo entrenamiento puedo venir a darte una paliza si es necesario, estas advertido.

Kido se va de ahí dejando a Fudo un poco confundido y sin palabras, había oído bien que haruna se estaba preocupando por él, debía estar loco.  
Después de eso decidió volver a casa, la cual se encontraba totalmente sola igual que hace 7años.  
Fudo tiro su mochila a un lado del sillón y se tiro en el y vagos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, muchos eran dolorosos y otros tanto alegres como cuando ganaron el FFI.  
Sabía de lo que Kido era capaz de hacerle por lo que decidió ir al entrenamiento de mañana y hablar con cierta peli-azul y al fin aclarar su mente de una vez por todas, pero sabía que no podría hablar así que decidió escribir una carta y dejarla en su bolso y así hizo.  
A la mañana siguiente no había clases por ser sábado pero sí entrenamiento, se colocó el uniforme y la polera, tomo su mochila y colocó la carta dentro mientras salía de la casa recordaba lo que había escrito en la carta, "Sí quieres hablar conmigo, vendrás a mi casa" y la dirección (yo: me dio ladilla pensar una dirección). Cuando llegó todo pasó como esperaba los muchachos se alegraron al saber que Fudo se encontraba bien, Haruna suspiro tranquila al saber que se encontraba bien.  
La primera mitad del entrenamiento fue igual que siempre agotador, entonces Fudo aprovechó que las chicas habían ido a rellenar los botes de agua colocó la carta en el bolso de Haruna y regreso al entrenamiento como si nada hubiera pasado y le mando una mirada de complicidad a Kido. Al terminar Fudo desapareció como siempre solía hacer, ante eso Haruna se decepcionó pues necesitaba hablar con él, cuando recibió un mensaje que decía "mira tú bolso" y le hizo caso y vio un papel, lo desdobla y ve la letra de Fudo en el papel el cual decía que sí quería hablar con el que fuera a esa dirección.  
Así hizo, ayudó a Aki y a Fuyupe ya que Natsumi no pudo estar presente a recoger los balones y cerrar la caseta del club de fútbol. Luego de eso partió a lo que según decía la carta la casa de Fudo, paro un taxi y le dijo la dirección, entonces el señor le responde:

Señor: está segura? ese lugar está algo lejos.

Haruna: sí por favor es urgente.

El señor no le reprocho y la llevó hasta donde pudo, Haruna agradeció que la casa quedaba cerca de donde estaba así que se bajo del taxi, le pago al señor y se fue en busca de esa casa. No tardó mucho en encontrarla así que subió los escalones y tocó la puerta, en eso sale Fudo con su mirada de "o entras o te quedas afuera" ella entro y se sentó en el sofá y se quedó mirando el piso, a lo que Fudo arqueo una ceja y sonrió burlón….

* * *

**¡TA TAN!**

**Hasta ahí se que les deje en suspenso pero tendrá dos capi el otro quizás sea o más corto o más largo no lose pero haber que se me ocurre hasta el otro capi.**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino Atsuya estaría vivo.**

**Sayonara MATTA-NEE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Al fin tengo imaginación mas tarde o mañana subiré el capítulo 6 de mi nuevo comienzo sin más el capítulo final de a pesar de todo te AMO**

* * *

Fudo: y ahora qué? Te comió la lengua el gato-mientras echaba una risita.

Haruna: eto, yo… quería darte esto-mientras de su bolso sacaba una pequeña caja y se la entregaba.

Fudo: toma la caja y mira a haruna con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

Haruna: es para agradecerte por lo que paso el otro día….-mientras miraba el piso-creo que estoy en deuda contigo.

Fudo: creo que ya se como me la vas a pagar-mientras colocaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Haruna: que cosa?-le pregunta con cierto temor (yo: bueno de el todo se puede esperar/Fudo: oye, eso es insulto).

Fudo: tendrás que besarme…..

Haruna: quuuuueeeeee!-le grita en estado de shock.

Fudo:…pero con uno de estos chocolates-mientras saca uno de la caja (yo: la caja contiene chocolates aviso no son marca kogure)-en la boca.

La pobre haruna se había quedado en estado de shock no sabía que decir se había puesto más roja que un tomate, entonces le dice: es la única forma de pagar mi deuda.

Fudo: sip-mientras le daba el chocolate a haruna, ella se lo coloca en la boca y se acerca a Fudo y lo besa él le coloca las mano en la cintura para que no se soltara y muerde el chocolate en eso haruna se quiere separar pero él no la deja, haruna comienza a forcejear pero poco a poco va cediendo y coloca los brazos alrededor del cuello de Fudo y profundiza el beso pero como siempre el aire (yo: maldito aire que arruina los momentos).

Haruna: y eso? A que vino.

Fudo: era la única forma.

Haruna: la única forma de qué?

Fudo: de decirte que te amo Haruna Otonashi.

Haruna: Fudo-le decia sonrojada-yo…también te amo.

Fudo: quieres ser mi novia haruna?

Haruna: siiii…..-estaba alegre aunque se acordó de un pequeñísimo detalle-lo malo es que mi hermano te mata si se entera.

Fudo: pues no tiene porque enterarse.

Haruna: bueno ya es un poco tarde y es mejor que valla regresando o mi madre se preocupara.

Fudo: pues yo me encargo de hablar con tu madre para que te quedes a dormir.

Le quita el celular a haruna y llama a su madre le dice que no se preocupe que ella está bien y todo ese rollo y la Sra. Otonashi termino cediendo y en eso hay un apagón y comienza a llover muy fuerte con truenos y relámpagos y como haruna le tenía miedo se abrazo a Fudo mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y le decia que todo estaba bien y se sientan en el sofá y el la besa.

Y así comienza una bella historia de amor

* * *

**FIN**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado esta historia como dije en el capitulo anterior este podía ser más corto y me quedo suuuuuper corto espero sus rewiens**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino Atsuya estaría vivo.**

**Sayonara MATTA-NEE.**


End file.
